After Graduation
by HeavynStarGleek101
Summary: Kurt HAS to go to college, right? But what about Blaine? What's he going to do? We will have to see...  Dont own Glee...Sadly...
1. Chapter 1

_AN- Okay so I had to repost this because of mistakes and failed attempts so I'm sorry to anybody who favorited this before and all of that. Again I apologize. Fanfiction has been giving me a lot of problems…Anyway on with the story._

_This story takes place at the end of Kurt's senior year. I started writing this before we found out Kurt was a finalist at NYADA btw and Blaine is a junior while Kurt is a senior so that falls in line. You may begin _

There he was. Sitting there clapping for the man he loved. He had never been more proud of Kurt. He was happy to see that Kurt had made it through high school and this fall was attending college. But there was more he felt. He described this other feeling as pain.

Kurt walked across the stage to retrieve his diploma, and of course Blaine, Carol, and Burt stood, clapped, and called his name just as they did for Finn. Kurt being the diva he was, bowed. They sat back down, listening to the names of the rest of the graduating class but only clapping when it was a member of the glee club.

As he was waiting for this to be over Blaine thought to himself. He knew Kurt was going to college in September but he didn't want to think about how that would affect their relationship. Would Kurt still love him? Will Kurt break up with him? What if Kurt meets a new guy? He was left in a trance by these questions until he realized his boyfriend had finally rejoined him-squealing like a little girl nonetheless.

"Congratulations. I am so proud of you." Blaine said hugging Kurt.

Burt and Carol released Finn from his congratulations and hugs and then it was Kurt's turn.

"Congratulations to you too, Finn." Blaine said with a smile.

"Oh come here. We are practically family!" Finn said taking Blaine in for a hug.

Rachel then ran over to steal Finn. Before she left everybody told her, her congratulations. She had gotten into NYADA for obvious reasons. Finn was attending a college nearby her in New York.

Blaine finally rejoined his boyfriend and his boyfriends' family.

"Well how about we all take this to Breadstix." Burt asked.

"Well we have to wait for Finn. He ran off with Rachel." Kurt replied.

"He's going to meet us there." Carol interjected.

"Ok sounds good. Blaine will you come too?" Kurt asked.

"No that's ok. I really don't want to ruin your perfect family moment. Honestly I'll be fine."

Kurt looked at Blaine with puppy dog eyes that he knew Blaine couldn't resist and said "But it will only be perfect if you come too."

Looking into those eyes and knowing he felt the same way Kurt did, he responded with "How am I supposed to say no to that?"

"Perfect." Kurt said running hand in hand with his boyfriend to the Hummel's car.

The car ride was long and filled with chatter among Kurt, Burt, and Carol. Blaine sat silently, analyzing this perfect hand he was holding that belonged to a perfect man.

That moment when he met Kurt on the staircase at Dalton, he knew they would be together forever but he wasn't sure how Kurt felt. On Valentine's Day when Kurt told Blaine he thought it was himself that Blaine wanted to sing to, Blaine wanted to be with him but didn't want to mess it up so he simply told Kurt they should just stay friends. But when Kurt entered the warbler hall explaining to everybody that Pavarotti has died and then singing Blackbird made Blaine really notice Kurt and made him tell Kurt exactly how he really feels. They were simply in love and always would be.

Blaine was reminiscing these moments-fingers still intertwined with Kurt's. This is Kurt's time to grow and be happy, right? He wasn't going to hold Kurt back from his dreams just because he would miss this boy but he wasn't going to leave him either. _Why think about this now? We still have 3 months to figure everything out._ He thought.

"Blaine? What's wrong?" Kurt asked getting out of the car. Blaine didn't even notice they had arrived.

"Nothing, I was just thinking. Have I told you that I love you lately?" Kurt nodded yes in response. "Well, I love you. I feel like I don't say it enough."

Kurt looks at Blaine with a confused expression, unsure of why Blaine is acting so weird and says "Well Blaine Anderson, I love you more and I feel even though we don't say it all the time, we both know it's there."

Blaine leaned over to kiss Kurt.

"We better go inside now." Kurt said grabbling Blaine's hand once again. And into the restaurant the couple went happily.

Finn showed up shortly after Kurt and Blaine went inside. Throughout dinner there was discussion about Finn playing Football and/or singing, Kurt singing and/or designing, and just college in general. Blaine sat in silence holding Kurt's hand. Not once did he let go.


	2. Chapter 2

2 weeks after Kurt had graduated Blaine had been let out for summer break. Blaine had planned to spend every minute he possibly could with Kurt.

Kurt and Blaine had never really discussed where Kurt had decided to go to college. All Blaine knew was that Kurt's favorite college he had applied to and was accepted in was in New York. Sadly Kurt had not been accepted into NYADA. But New York would still put Kurt miles away from Blaine and this broke Blaine's heart.

Kurt woke up to a text from Blaine.

_~I was thinking we could hangout today. All day! -Blaine~_

Kurt texted back saying ~_That sounds excellent. What do you have in mind? -Kurt_~

Instantly Kurt got a reply.

~_I'll be over in an hour. That should give you enough time to figure out what to wear AND fix your hair, right? I love you. -Blaine_~

~_Make it half an hour :D Mr. Anderson. See you soon. I love you too. -Kurt_~

~_Fine. Half an hour it is. I can't wait to see you. Love Forever and Always. -Blaine _~

Exactly 30 minutes later there was a knock on the door. It was Blaine.

"Hello handsome." Kurt said giving Blaine a kiss on the cheek.

"Hello my beautiful boyfriend." Blaine replied kissing Kurt.

"What is our plan for today?" Kurt asked.

"I was thinking picnic, movie, shopping, and cuddle fest at my house?" Blaine said with a smile on his face.

"That sounds perfect."

Kurt and Blaine intertwined fingers and went to Blaine's car. They broke hands so Blaine could get in the driver's seat and Kurt in the passenger. Both of their hands moving quickly to get everything situated so they can find each other again.

"Where are we going to picnic at?" Kurt asked.

"My favorite place, it's perfect."

They drove for about an hour until Kurt asked, "Where exactly is this place?"

"It's a little further out."

They drove until they got to the edge of the woods. From there they got out. Blaine went to the trunk to get the basket out. They walked until they came to this little creek. There, Blaine laid out a blanket.

"Blaine this is beautiful. This is just perfect."

"I'm glad you like it. Would you come join me?"

Kurt went and joined Blaine on the blanket. It was a beautiful day. About 90 degrees F. Kurt knew this so he did not put on multiple layers. Blaine was in a white tank top and skinny jeans. The sun was shining just perfectly on their little picnic set up.

"Kurt?" Blaine said, lying down, resting his head on Kurt's leg. "What happens when all of this is gone?"

"What do you mean when all of this is gone? Nothing's going to happen."

"I mean when you leave for college in New York and I'm still here? We're going to be miles apart. We can't do this."

"What do you mean we won't be able to do this? As in we won't be able to be together? Blaine don't do this-"

"No! I meant we won't be able to hangout everyday and cuddle." Blaine said as he pulled Kurt against his chest into the grass. "We can't kiss or even hold each other. What happens when all of this is gone?"

"Blaine we won't let that distance break us apart. We are stronger than that. Don't let the distance change how we feel about each other. You know that I love you and I know that you love me. With just knowing that, I can make it through. But let's forget about this right now. We have the next 3 months to be just us and not worry about college. I am making it my mission to spend every minute possible of these 3 months, with you because I love you Blaine Anderson." Kurt says reaching over to kiss Blaine. "Not even 1,000,000 miles can change that."

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, I love you so much." Blaine said through tears.

They cuddled each other for about half an hour, neither of them speaking because they could just read each other's minds.

"Blaine? What time is the movie at?"

"Umm 3:30 I think. Why?"

"Because its 2:30 and its going to take a while to get back. Do you want to lie here for a little longer and skip the movie?"

"That sounds perfect." Blaine reached over placing soft kisses on Kurt's nose, forehead, and his lips.

After about an hour they started to collect their thoughts and their picnic remains.

"Kurt, do you still want to go shopping?"

"What a silly thing to ask. Of course I still want to go shopping. I think buying my boyfriend a few presents is in order."

"You really don't have to. I am perfectly fine now."

"Yeah I'm still going to."

"Well then I get to buy you a few presents too." Blaine said pulling Kurt in for a hug.

Once they finally finished cleaning up and got back to Blaine's car it was 4 o'clock and they were off to the mall.

The car engine stopped and both boys climbed out. Making sure to wrap their arms around each other's waist and holding each other close as they went in.

Both boys headed to the men's accessories department, when they entered the store. As soon as they got there both of them split.

Kurt headed to the bow ties hoping to find the perfect one for Blaine. Once he found it, he hid from Blaine to go pay for it.

Blaine headed to the scarves hoping to find one for Kurt that he didn't have yet. When he found one he paid for it and met Kurt by the door.

This time when they walked, they walked in different directions.

Kurt headed to the hair department. There he would buy Blaine hair gel. He hated that Blaine wore it all the time. He loved his un-ruling curls but hair gel made Blaine happy.

Blaine headed to the flower department. He was going to buy Kurt the prettiest of flowers because Kurt was his prettiest flower. He loved Kurt to death.

When they both paid for their items, they met by the exit. It was 6 o'clock.

"Are you ready to go?" Blaine asked Kurt.

"I am, to your house?"

"We shall." He said as he grabbed Kurt's hand and kissed him on the cheek.

They walked to the car as closely together as they could. They put the presents in the car, making sure not to let the other peek.

They drove to Blaine's house, not speaking a word. The only sound was Teenage Dream-put on repeat. They heal hands the whole time.

When they got back to Blaine's they unloaded their stuff and took it inside. Blaine's parents were out on business so they had the house to themselves.

"Want to make dinner? Or are you still full from our picnic?" Kurt asked.

"I'm actually still pretty full. Want to go to the living room, exchange our presents, maybe put on a movie and cuddle a little?"

"That sounds great."

They each grabbed their things and took seats sitting next to each other on the couch.

"I'll give you yours first." Kurt said with a smile.

"We can open each other's together?" Blaine offered.

"Ok." Kurt said.

They handed each other a gift. Blaine opened his to find a bowtie. One he's actually been wanting for a while. Kurt opens his to find a scarf. One he was surprised to find he didn't already own.

"Thank you Kurt. I love you so much." Blaine said.

"You're welcome. Thank you for this. Words don't describe how much I love you." Kurt said blushing.

Kurt handed Blaine his box. Blaine opened it to find a container of hair gel.

"Kurt, you hate it when I gel my hair though." Blaine said fairly surprised.

"Yes, but YOU love it and that's what matters. If it makes you happy then I'm happy."

Blaine smiled and handed Kurt his bouquet of flowers.

"These are beautiful Blaine absolutely beautiful. Thank you." Kurt said with a blush.

"I got them for you to tell you that you are my prettiest flower. Or in this case my prettiest boy. And I love you so much for that. You are the most important thing in my life. I love you forever, my pretty boyfriend."

"Oh, Blaine I love you too. Thank you so much." Kurt said with a tear rolling down his cheek that Blaine caught with his thumb and wiped away.

Blaine and Kurt spent the night in each other's arms. They both knew the inevitable would come when Kurt would have to leave but at this moment they could only think of how it felt to be in each other's arms.


	3. Chapter 3

June had passed quickly. It was now July. Kurt had kept his promise to Blaine so far. They had spent every available moment they had together in June. It was full of long beach days, picnics, shopping sprees, dinner dates, kisses, cuddles, movies, and sleepovers. They both felt how fast June had gone and knew there was only 2 months left.

Blaine had discovered that Kurt got accepted to a college 2 hours away from Lima. Of course Blaine wanted Kurt to go there. But he knew Kurt would be much happier going to New York. He wanted Kurt to go to this college that was closer to him, for selfish reasons. He wanted to feel he could go visit Kurt when he wanted and he could do this if Kurt went to New York but it wouldn't be as often as he would like. He hadn't talked to Kurt about it either. He could survive going 1 school year away from his boyfriend, still seeing him on the weekends Kurt could come home, holidays, and his own graduation, right? This was the pain he was feeling. Knowing he would be so many miles away from Kurt and couldn't see that beautiful face whenever he wanted to.

He had moved to Lima for Kurt to make his senior year special because Kurt felt it would only be special if Blaine was there with him every day. Blaine wasn't going to leave McKinley because Kurt had left. Don't get him wrong, he missed the warblers very much but the glee club was his new family and with Finn gone he would have to, kind of, be the new leader. Being in McKinley without Kurt would be hard for him. He wanted his senior year to be special too but how could it be if Kurt is miles away and he is in this school with people he barely knows since most of them graduated with Kurt? He doesn't know but he's done thinking about it. It only brings him more pain.

It was the 4th of July and Kurt had just arrived at Blaine's house. Blaine's parents had gone to a family member's house. Blaine refused to go, as he would much rather spend the day with Kurt and the Hummel's/Hudson's. Kurt was there to pick up Blaine.

"Are you ready to go?" Kurt asked Blaine.

"Yes. Let me just grab my things."

Blaine grabbed his coat and some fireworks he had for tonight. They both then got in the car. It was silent for a while.

"Blaine, we haven't really discussed me going to college."

"That's because we both know what that means and we end up hurting."

"Well you know I got accepted into that college in New York, I really like. I really want to go but what about you? Blaine? Are you okay with this?"

"Of course I am. I want you to be happy. Everything's going to be okay."

This is the first time Blaine ever lied to Kurt. It really wasn't a lie at the same time. He DID want Kurt to be happy. He just wished Kurt could be happy a little closer to home.

They arrived at the Hudson/Hummel home where Burt and Carol greeted Blaine and Kurt with smiles. Finn had gone over to Rachel's. Burt was making a meal on the grill and they would later set off some of their own fireworks and then set off to watch the real ones.

Kurt began helping Carol cook something in the kitchen. Blaine just sat and watched the way his boyfriend moved so flawlessly. To Blaine, Kurt was a beautiful creature and he really did love him.

Blaine got so lost in his thoughts he didn't realize everything was done and they were getting ready to eat. Burt and Carol sat on one side of the table next to each other and Kurt and Blaine on the other.

Kurt reached over taking Blaine's hand in his own. Kurt never let go to reassure his boyfriend even though he didn't know what was going on with him. He knew Blaine wasn't acting normal.

After eating they all went to the living room to watch a movie. Kurt, not caring about the movie, just curled up against his boyfriend and fell asleep on the couch. They were all waiting for it to be dark enough so they could begin setting off fireworks. It was now 6 o'clock.

Blaine laid there and just watched Kurt sleep. He wondered what Kurt was dreaming about. He forgot the rest of the world was there until Burt started talking again. By the time the movie had ended it was 8:30 and dark outside. Blaine shook Kurt lightly to wake him up.

Kurt woke and they all went to the backyard. Blaine laid down a blanket, and then sat down. Kurt followed and sat next to Blaine, resting his head on Blaine's shoulder. Burt started setting off the fireworks. He handed each of the boys a sparkler. They lit them.

"This is a replica of my heart." Blaine says pointing at the sparkler. "It's what you do to my heart. You make it spark just like this."

"Blaine don't say that. The sparkler will eventually stop sparking and you have to get a new one." Kurt said with a small laugh.

"You have a point." Blaine said kissing Kurt on the nose.

When they were all done with the fireworks it was 9:30 and time to go to the towns fireworks. They all loaded into Burt's car and left.

When they got there, they found a spot to park/sit. Carol spread out 2 blankets, 1 for her and Burt and 1 for Blaine and Kurt. They all took their positions waiting for it to be 10 o'clock.

"It's really cold out here. We should've brought more blankets." Kurt said.

"You're cold? Here" Blaine said opening his arms.

Kurt crawled into Blaine's lap and Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt as tight as he could. "Thank you." Kurt whispered into Blaine's neck.

BOOM!

Kurt jumped, forgetting where they were. Blaine laughed a little.

"You are like a little puppy." Blaine said still laughing.

"Oh shut up. I didn't know they were starting." Kurt said with a smile.

Kurt settled for sitting next to Blaine, snuggled under his arm so they could both see.

"This is beautiful…..and loud." Kurt said.

They both sat patiently admiring the beauty of the fireworks. Why couldn't they just stay in this moment forever? Blaine thought.

When the show was over they all loaded back into the car.

"Are you staying with us tonight or are we taking you home, Blaine?" Burt asked.

"I should probably go home since I spent today with you guys. My family might actually miss me." He mused.

"Well Blaine left his jacket at the house so let's just go back and ill drive him home after." Kurt suggested.

They all agreed and headed back to the Hudson/Hummel residence. The drive was long and silent. They finally reached the driveway.

Blaine went inside, grabbed his jacket and Kurt's keys, and met Kurt in the car.

"I need music. It is too dark for me to not be listening to something while driving." Kurt said.

"Like what?"

"I don't even care. Just some type of noise."

Blaine took his favorite P!nk c.d and listened to perfect all the way to Blaine's house. They sang the song to each other until they pulled into Blaine's driveway.

"I had a lot of fun today." Blaine said with a smile.

"I did too. I'm glad I got to spend it with you."

"I love you Kurt Hummel."

"I love you too Blaine Anderson." Kurt smiled and leaned over to kiss Blaine. Their lips locked. They pulled away. Blaine got out and walked to his house with a slight wave.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a little over 2 weeks since the 4th. It was now July 20th. This date wasn't particularly important except it was closer to September 9th. The day Kurt left for college.

Kurt had noticed Blaine being particularly quiet all the time. He wasn't sure what was going on. Nothing but college has been on Kurt's mind. He asked Blaine if he would be ok if Kurt went to New York and Blaine said yes. But the thing is, is that Kurt's afraid to leave Blaine here. He's afraid to go to New York. He feels bad because he asked Blaine to leave his friends at Dalton to make his senior year at McKinley magical and special. So Blaine did. But here was Kurt wanting to go t New York out of all the other closer colleges he was accepted to, New York. Here he was 7 weeks away from leaving Blaine to be by himself for his senior year. Kurt felt awful and didn't want to leave Blaine here where he barely knows anybody. _He can only see me on the weekends I can come home, holidays, and of course I would go to his graduation. How can I just leave him?_ Kurt thought. They needed to talk and that was that.

The next day Blaine awoke to a text from Kurt.

~_We need to talk. Come over as soon as you can? Love you -Kurt_~

What was this about? Blaine wondered. He doesn't recall doing anything wrong. Maybe Kurt just wanted to talk, he thought.

~_Okay? I'm coming over right now. Love you too. -Blaine_~

Blaine got dressed quickly and drove to Kurt's. When he got to Kurt's, Kurt opened the door before Blaine could knock.

"Hi. Um is there something wrong?" Blaine asked.

"Hello. And there are just some things we need to discuss." Kurt said pulling Blaine into a hug and then leading him inside. Kurt had the house to himself.

Kurt led Blaine to the couch and ushered for him to sit next to him. Blaine did.

"Blaine we need to talk…seriously. I want this talk to be serious and honest."

"Okay but what is this about?" Blaine asked nodding.

"We need to talk about me….going to college."

"Kurt. Why? Do we have to do this right now?"

"Yes Blaine. We can't just keep skipping it. I HAVE to know how you really feel about this."

"Okay fine. Let's have a serious conversation with serious answers."

"You know I'm going to New York, right?" Blaine nodded. "Are you sure you're okay with this? You say you are but you don't seem like it."

"Yes." Blaine said choking on his words.

"Honestly Blaine. What are you thinking?"

"Honestly? I'm happy for you. I really am. But behind that feeling there is also hurt, anger, and pain."

"Why are you hurt? Who are you angry with?"

"I'm hurt because I have to face my senior year alone. That means without you. I can't and don't want to do it. I'm angry at myself for being selfish about all of this. I guess there is also a bit of me that's angry at you for going. But that's not fair. I can't expect you to sit around and wait for me. I know you'll be there when I'm out of high school, but still it just hurts."

"Thank you." Kurt whispered.

"Thank you for what?"

"For finally telling me what has been going on in that head of yours. I know you came here for me, leaving your friends. I don't want you to be alone your senior year. I really don't. I wish I could stay but you know I can't. I have to go. I have to take that step forward and begin a new chapter in my book. But the first word written on the page is Blaine. Your name is there, in bold black ink. It's there and it can't be erased. I'm still going to see you. I'll call you. Remember? –Forever. I feel selfish going but I have to and we both know that. I'm with you every step of the way. Were both doing something new and for you it's your senior year of high school. For me it's my first year of college. I'm sorry for hurting you. I really don't mean to."

"I know you don't. Kurt, I want so badly to just go with you. But I can't." Blaine said through tears.

"Blaine, honey you don't have to worry. The day you graduate I'll be there waiting. Me leaving isn't going to change a thing. Trust me I you could come too. I am so sorry for making you angry. It's something I have to do. I didn't mean to hurt you either." Kurt said beginning to ear up too.

A single tear spilled over Kurt's eye. Blaine caught it and wiped it away. Both boys laughed.

"So much for the serious" Blaine said giggling. "Come here." He said holding open his arms. Kurt crawled into his lap. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt. "I'm sorry for ever thinking things would change. I know you'll be there when I can finally go to New York with you. And if you're not ill come find you." They both laughed. "I love you, Kurt forever."

"I love you too, Blaine." Kurt said nestling himself into Blaine.

"Now that we've had this talk can we please just enjoy the time we have left until you leave?" Blaine asked.

Kurt nodded and reached up to kiss Blaine.

Kurt continued to think about this day. He thought about everything Blaine has said and the current situation. He feels he has many options. But only one of them is logical.


	5. Chapter 5

It's August 9th. Exactly 1 month until Kurt leaves.

Blaine arrived at Kurt's house early that morning. He had something he wanted to discuss with Kurt and it was important. He knocked on the door. Kurt opened the door and welcomed Blaine in. Finn smiled at Blaine and then they continued up the stairs. Burt and Carol were still asleep as it was only 8 a.m. They walked in and Kurt shut the door behind them.

"What is this about? I thought we agreed on noon." Kurt said ushering for Blaine to come sit next to him on the bed. Blaine joined him.

"What? I can't come see my boyfriend for a couple of extra hours?" Blaine said with a smile.

"Well no it's actually encouraged. But I just didn't expect you."

"Well I'm glad I'm welcomed." Blaine said hugging Kurt. "I actually have something I want to talk to you about." He said releasing Kurt.

"What is it about?"

"You remember our talk about college, right?" Kurt nodded yes in response. "Well I've been thinking about that a lot lately." Kurt looked at Blaine confused. "I think I know what we can do."

"Blaine what are you talking about?"

"I kind of looked up your area. You know where your college is at. I found the high school that's right there in the city. I still have time to transfer." Kurt tried to speak but was cut off by Blaine's words. "Look, before you say anything, I just want to finish. Look I can transfer. I'm 18 now. It's legal. I can transfer to this high school and you can go to college. We can get an apartment together. Kurt everything will work out… You can be there for my senior year… We can do this."

Kurt looked stunned. He hasn't said anything yet. This frightens Blaine and he doesn't know if it's a good thing or a bad thing.

"Kurt? Are you ok? You haven't said anything. I need input."

"N-n-no Blaine. No"

"Kurt? What? I thought we wanted this. You said you wished I could go with you too. And now I can."

"Blaine I'm not letting you leave McKinley. You are not going to New York for your senior year. You need to graduate with the people you know and your family."

"Kurt I moved to Lima for your senior year because that's where my heart was, with you and now my hearts going to New York. I just want to follow it again. Why are you saying no?"

"Blaine even if you do come we won't be able to spend your senior year together. You'll be in school all day, alone. Like you said that means without me. I'll be at school too just not yours. Well come home and I'll do my work and whatever else need be and then I'll leave again for my evening classes. We won't be able to see each other. And neither of us have jobs. How will we afford an apartment? Things are very pricey in New York." Now Blaine looked stunned. Why was Kurt rejecting him? "Look Blaine I'm really glad you went through the time to figure this out but we just can't do it." Kurt noticed the hurt look in Blaine's eye. "I really don't mean to hurt you again. I know you're just trying to make the situation better for the both of us, but we have to look at all angles… besides with this school…its required to stay on campus in a dorm for the 1st year…."

Blaine knew now that there was no chance. He couldn't convince Kurt no matter how hard he tried.

"Why can't we just do this? Why can't we just be happy?" Blaine said with a bit of anger behind his words.

"We can still be happy just not living in an apartment together both going to a school in New York City….yet. This might have to wait until after you graduate. Blaine I really am glad you took the time to come up with all of this, it just won't work." Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine trying to somehow reassure him. "Blaine I love you. I'm sorry. I really am. I want for this to work but it just won't."

Blaine returned with a hug. "I know. I love you too…a lot."

That was the end of their conversation but that doesn't mean it left either of their heads. In fact that's all they both thought about.

Blaine thought Kurt was being selfish but not letting him go to New York with him. He knew Kurt would have refused with the whole staying on campus thing. But he gave other reasons and Blaine didn't understand why, Kurt was refusing him. He came to the conclusion that Kurt DID care and that's why he said no. But that doesn't mean he hurt about it any less.

Kurt finally saw the hurt in Blaine's eye tonight. He noticed. He wasn't sure if he could just leave Blaine here after that. He saw what himself leaving did to Blaine. He wanted to go to this school in New York. Blaine said that he went to Lima because that's where his heart was. But going to New York would leave Kurt's heart in Lima. Could he stay with his heart? Whether it be that he took it with him or stay with it. He wasn't sure. He came to the conclusion that he would have to be making some decisions.


	6. Chapter 6

Today is August 25th. Kurt and Blaine have gone camping with Nick, Jeff, David, Wes, and Trent. Blaine and Kurt are sharing a tent, David and Wes are sharing a tent, and Nick, Jeff, and Trent are sharing another. Its 11 p.m.

"I am so tired." Nick said, yawning.

"I am too." Everybody else said at once.

"Is anybody else thinking it's time to sleep?" Trent asked.

"I'm going. I can't stay up too much longer. Today has been a long day." David said. Wes nodded in agreement. They both walked to their tent.

"Hey Kurt, Blaine you're sharing a tent. That doesn't give you permission to-you know. I f I hear any noises coming from your tent; I will knock your tent down and embarrass you like you've never been embarrassed before. Got it?" Wes said.

Both boys nodded their heads. Kurt's cheeks turning the brightest of red. You could see them even in the dark. The other warblers just laughed and agreed to help.

"Are you guys ready to sleep too?" Jeff asked Nick and Trent.

"I am. I need my beauty sleep." Trent replied.

"I am definitely ready for sleep. What about the fire?" Nick said.

"We can put It out. We have some water. And besides I don't think we'll be staying up too much longer either." Blaine said.

"Okay. Goodnight guys." Jeff said.

Nick, Jeff, and Trent all said good night and went in the tent, zipping it shut behind them.

"Are you ready to sleep too?" Blaine asked Kurt.

"Very. But if you're not we can stay up a little longer."

"No that's okay. I'm pretty tired too. Let's put this fire out and we can go."

Kurt nodded and watched Blaine throw water on the fire until it finally sizzled to a stop.

"Ready?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah. Let's go."

Both boys went to the tent. They both put on their pajamas, both in sweatpants and long sleeved shirts. It was about the time of year that it got rather cold at night. They both snuggled into their sleeping bags. They cuddled closely because they were both cold due to leaving the warmth of the fire.

"Ughh. I am now wide awake. Are you still up?" Kurt asked.

"Yes. I can't sleep either."

"It's sooo cold."

"Well then come closer."

"Blaine I can't get any closer. It's not possible." Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt as tight as he could.

"Better?" Blaine asked.

"I'm in your arms. Of course I'm better."

Blaine just laughed. "Do you remember the day we met?"

"Blaine how could I forget? I remember perfectly well. I remember stopping you on the staircase. I was so nervous. You were gorgeous and I was hoping so badly that you were gay. And then when you were singing Teenage Dream I knew you were. I mean how could I not? You were practically undressing me with your eyes." Kurt said with a giggle.

"I don't think it went quite like that." Blaine said with a laugh and a blush.

"Do you remember the Valentine's Day after we met? I could've sworn it was me. I prayed for it to be me you were talking about but no…Jeremiah."

"Must we talk about it? Well if we must, then I need to tell you. I wanted to be your boyfriend when you told me you thought it was you I was talking about. I would've burst into song right there. But I had never had an actual boyfriend and I was nervous so I said lets be friends. Trust me, I regret it."

"Blaine Anderson, I wish you hadn't taken so long to figure out that you were SO in love with me because I mean, who's not?" Kurt said with a laugh.

"I don't know who couldn't love you. I can tell you one thing. I got butterflies every time I was around you, my knees wanted to buckle under me every time you sang. I wanted to be with you. I just didn't know what I was doing and like I said I didn't know anything about romance and I just didn't want to mess anything up."

"Didn't know anything about romance? Biggest lie you have ever told me." Kurt said holding Blaine's gaze.

"Well you showed me that other side of me I guess…Do you remember the Christmas before that Valentine's Day?"

"How could I forget? It was amazing. I was in a daze listening to the words of Baby Its Cold Outside dance off of your sweet lips. I thought you were going to kiss me right then."

"Trust me I would've but I was nervous and was just really happy you were singing with me. Remember when I did finally kiss you?"

"Oh yes for sure. I was so not ready for that. It was just amazing. You know you never really asked me to be your boyfriend but after that it just seemed obvious." Kurt said smiling.

"You seemed surprised in the most amazing, romantic, joyful, cute way. Do you remember your Junior Prom?"

"Yes. Forever I will remember. I felt so embarrassed when Karofsky bailed. But then this beautiful Prince came behind me and asked me too dance. He swept me off my feet."

"I danced with a queen that same night." Blaine said sarcastically.

"The first time you said 'I love you' I nearly choked on my coffee. It wasn't expected. But it definitely made me 1,000,000,000,000x happier."

"And then you said 'I love you too'. I couldn't have asked for more."

"Neither could I. Do you remember the day you transferred to McKinley? I was so consumed with everything else that I didn't even realize you were out of that same old warbler blazer."

"We've gone over this and you love the blazer." Blaine said with a wink. "I think Not Unusual won your heart. Do you remember that Christmas special we did? That was so much fun. Singing Let It Snow with you made me want to take you outside, lie in a snow bank and attack you with sweet kisses."

"Well Blaine Anderson why didn't you? I wouldn't have rejected. You can always make up for it now." Kurt said with a smile.

"Dually noted" Blaine said reaching over, placing sweet kisses on Kurt's cheeks, nose, and lips. "Do you remember that night after the first showing of West Side Story?"

"Blaine, I will never forget that night…ever. I cannot believe how unbelievably nervous I was. I mean you were my first boyfriend, you're younger than me, and I was just scared."

"Trust me Kurt I was scared too. I had never done anything like that. I was afraid I would mess something up. I didn't want to hurt you."

"Blaine, it was absolutely perfect. We were one for the first time that night and it was perfect. I couldn't ask for anything better."

"You were amazing. It was perfect and every time since has been too… Kurt?"

"Yes?" Kurt half whispered while Blaine lightly began to run his fingers through Kurt's hair.

"What do you think our children will be like in the future?"

"You're implying that we will have a future together?"

"Well are you saying we won't?"

"No. Most definitely not. We will have an amazing future together. Anyway back to the question. Well I want them to have your hair. That's for sure. Except if I catch you, introducing their little curly heads to hair gel, you will be hit very hard. I would want them to have a mixture of both of our voices. I pray for the sake of them that they're not as pale as me."

"Oh please. You're paleness is adorable and is perfect for you. I hope they have your heighth …. And eyebrows." Blaine said insecurely.

"Awe Blaine, I love your cute little triangular eyebrows. They're adorable. But I hope they have my fashion sense. Just sayin'."

"Do you want a boy or a girl?"

"I don't even care. It will be perfect no matter what whether it be gay, lesbian, straight, transgender. It would still be perfect."

"I agree. But if it's a girl, you are for sure on wardrobe and hair duty." Blaine said with a smile.

"I claim those departments if it's a boy or a girl…its mine." Kurt said with a laugh.

"It's yours." Blaine said still smiling. "Do you think the other guys are asleep?"

"I am sure of this. Blaine?" Kurt said with a yawn.

"Yes, honey?"

"I love you."

"I love you too Kurt." Blaine said but Kurt had fallen asleep. He fell asleep in Blaine's arms. Blaine reached over and kissed Kurt's forehead and whispered, "Good night." in Kurt's ear, falling asleep shortly after.


	7. Chapter 7

It's September 8th. The day before Kurt is to leave for college. Kurt woke up early and asked Blaine to come over. So of course Blaine did. Finn had finished packing early and had gone to Rachel's to help her finish packing. Kurt, Rachel, and Finn were all going to New York together. Finn was going to drive them. They were all trying to prepare for tomorrow. Kurt asked Blaine to come over so he could help him finish packing and so he could of course spend the day with him.

"This is so impossible. How am I supposed to be fashionable with only half of my wardrobe?" Kurt asked.

"You could always throw Finn and Rachel's stuff away and just take yours." Blaine said with a laugh.

"I'll keep that in mind." Kurt said with a smile. This is what he was hoping for. He didn't want this day to be them just moping around. Blaine seemed happy in a way. He liked it. "Will you toss me that?"

Blaine picked up a vest off of a pile of various pieces of clothing. "This one?"

"Yes." Kurt nodded. Blaine tossed it to him.

"What about the scarf I bought you? I haven't seen you pack it yet." Blaine said curiously.

"I'm going to wear it when I leave so you'll be with me." Kurt said walking over to join Blaine on the bed.

"Awe how romantic are you?" Blaine said in a mocking tone.

"Says the one who is already wearing the bowtie I bought him."

"Yes, indeed I did." Blaine smiled and leaned over to kiss Kurt.

"So I'm finished packing…finally. Will you help me put this stuff back into my closet? And then I promise you, you're free."

"Of course I will help. And I really don't mind it. I like spending the time with you." Blaine said kissing Kurt again and then getting up to begin putting the clothes away.

An hour later they were done putting everything away.

"We are finally done." Kurt said both boys flopping on their backs onto the bed.

"You have so many clothes. And that's only half of it?" Blaine asked.

"I'm just a very fashionable man." Kurt said rolling on his side to face Blaine.

"Lunch break? I'm starving." Blaine said rolling on his side to face Kurt.

"That sounds great." Kurt said before leaning to kiss Blaine.

"Want to take a blanket to your backyard and have some PB&J sandwiches and maybe some lemonade?"

"Blaine you are so full of good ideas today."

Both boys got up and ran downstairs. Blaine pulled down the loaf of bread and got out the peanut butter and jelly. Kurt put peanut butter on them and Blaine put jelly on them. Carol made them lemonade. They found a nice blanket and wandered outside.

(Switching to Burt and Carols P.O.V for a moment)

"Would you look at those two?" Carol said looking out the window. "They look so adorable."

"Yeah, I'm happy for Kurt…And Blaine really. They both found someone. It's kind of good for Blaine to have us with his dad not being a huge fan of his sexuality. Do you think Blaine's going to be okay while Kurt's away this year?" Burt asked.

"I think he'll be okay. I mean look at them." Carol said pointing to the two boys rolling on the ground laughing. "I think he'll be just fine and it wouldn't be like either of them to cheat on the other."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I do think we need to invite Blaine every time we go visit him though. I think that would make them both happy." Burt said with a smile.

"I think you're right." Carol said continuing to stare at Kurt and Blaine.

(Back to Kurt and Blaine's P.O.V-outside)

"You Mr. Anderson are such a freak." Kurt laughed.

"Yeah but you love me anyway." Blaine said with a wink.

"That I do." Kurt said with a smile. "And Blaine you have a little…a little…peanut butter on your chin." He said with a giggle.

"What?" He said sticking his tongue out trying to get it. "Did I get it?"

"No." he said with a smile. "Here let me." Blaine leaned forward and Kurt wiped it away with his thumb. "There you go." Kurt said still giggling.

"Thank you." Blaine said with a smile leaning in to kiss Kurt. Kurt stopped him.

"You're adorable and I love you and all but I am not kissing you until we can rid our mouths of peanut butter breathe."

"Fine. Lets grab the blanket and go clean our mouths." Blaine said mocking Kurt in a playful way.

They grabbed the blankets and their cups and headed inside. When they got in the house they put the blanket away and headed upstairs. It was about 12:30.

They went to Kurt and Finns shared bathroom. Blaine had his own toothbrush there from staying over so often.

"Will you hand me that?" Blaine asked pointing to a pink toothbrush on the holder.

"Yeah" Kurt grabbed it and gave it to him and grabbed his own.

The brushed their teeth, used mouthwash, and put everything back.

"Will you kiss me now?" Blaine asked.

"Yes. Come here." Kurt smiled. Blaine stepped closer and leaned in to kiss Kurt. They broke apart, intertwined fingers, and walked out of the bathroom. They went to Kurt's bedroom. Kurt pooped in The Jungle Book and they got on Kurt's bed and cuddled. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and pulled him up to his face to kiss him again.

"I love it when you do that." Kurt said biting his lip.

"Do what?"

"Hold me, kiss me, tell me you love me, just be with me, amaze me, pretty much everything you do, I love. I love you."

"I love it when you let me hold you, when you kiss me back, when you tell me you love me back, when we're together, and you never cease to amaze me. I love everything you do…everything. And Kurt, I love you too."

"Hmm and you smell good too." Kurt said with a smile.

"You know I could sit here and list everything I love about you OR we could continue to cuddle and watch this movie. I will text you while you're gone with everything I love about you because I would rather enjoy this moment."

"Awe but I want more kisses." Kurt said with puppy dog eyes.

"Well I guess what you want you get." Blaine said kissing Kurt.

"Well if it's that easy." Kurt said sarcastically. "Then I want you to enjoy your movie." He said wrapping his arms tighter around Blaine's torso and resting his head on his shoulder.

"I think I can do that."

They watched the movie with various giggles from Kurt who was giggling at Blaine for mouthing the words of the movie and singing the songs. They kissed, they cuddled, and they enjoyed being with each other. When the movie was over it was about 2:30.

"I'll be right back." Kurt said before kissing Blaine.

"Okay."

Kurt got up and went to find Carol. He looked in her room, the living room, and found her in the kitchen.

"Hey. Carol?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"Do you think Blaine can stay here tonight?"

"I don't see why that would be a problem. Sure."

"Do…you...think he could sleep upstairs with me this time…like in my bed?"

"I don't have a problem with that because I understand. However your dad might have a problem with that."

"I know but it would mean a lot. I just want to be with him until I leave tomorrow. Would you talk to him?"

"Talk to whom?" Burt asked walking into the kitchen.

"Never mind I guess I'll talk to him." Kurt said.

"Talk to whom?" Burt asked again.

"You. Umm dad I was wondering if Blaine could stay over tonight."

"Sure. Doesn't seem like a problem."

"Tonight can he sleep upstairs with me…as in, in my bed?"

"Kurt you remember our conversation about being inappropriate-"

"Dad it's not like that at all." He said with a blush. "I just want to be with him until I leave tomorrow. N-nothing else is going to happen. I promise." He said looking slightly embarrassed.

"What do you think Carol?"

"I don't have a problem with it. I understand, I mean come on they're both 18, or at least almost 18, and I trust them." She said with a smile.

"Hmm. Fine. He can. I trust you guys." Burt said.

"Thanks dad, Carol." Kurt said. And with that he ran upstairs. "Blaine will you stay with me tonight? Please?"

"Of course I will." Blaine said with a smile.

"I mean will you stay with me tonight up here? That sounds stupid but anyway I asked dad and Carol if you could sleep with me tonight, I mean at first he thought I meant sex." Kurt said shaking his head. "I made it clear that, that was not my intention but he said you could. I told him I wanted to be with you until I leave tomorrow. They understood." He finished with a smile.

"That sounds great." Blaine stretched to kiss Kurt.

"So I was thinking Disney marathon?"

"Yes! There is another reason why I love you. You understand my dorky love for childish things."

"Well I can't help it. It's adorable. So what do you want to watch first?"

"I want to watch The Little Mermaid. Pleeease?"

"For you, yes. I'll go put it in." Kurt kissed Blaine on the forehead and put the movie in.

They watched The Little Mermaid and when that was over-Finding Nemo, Beauty and the Beast, Mulan, and Cars.

"I don't think I like Cars very much. It's not as good as the other ones we watched." Blaine said.

"I agree. Hmm it's almost 11 o'clock. Are you tired?" Kurt asked snuggling under Blaine's arm.

"Yeah actually umm do you have a pair of pajamas I could wear?"

"Oh I completely didn't even think of clothes for you. Sorry. Yes I do. Did you even call your parents?"

"I texted them. No worries and those pajamas?"

"Oh yes. They're in my closet." Kurt walked to his closet and pulled out a blue pair of silky pajamas and tossed them to Blaine. "Here you go."

"Thanks. I think its best I change in the bathroom, you know with your dad…"

"Yes that would definitely be best. I'll change in here." Kurt said kissing Blaine.

Blaine left and Kurt changed into his white t-shirt and plaid pajama pants. Blaine hadn't come out of the bathroom yet so Kurt went downstairs to say Good Night to Burt and Carol.

"Hey Buddy, What's up?"

"Not much. Just going to bed, came to say good night."

"Well good night. Love you son." Burt said hugging Kurt.

"Good night Carol."

"Good night honey." She replied.

"Love you guys." Kurt called over his shoulder as he walked back up the stairs.

"Love you too." Carol and Burt said simultaneously.

When Kurt got to his room, Blaine was finally out of the bathroom. Kurt glanced at Blaine and realized that Blaine washed all of the gel out of his hair.

"The gel is out. I like it. It's all fluffy."

Blaine put in a movie to fall asleep to and both boys crawled into bed.

"I'm tired." Blaine said with a yawn. "Kurt? Why do you have to leave tomorrow? You don't even start school officially until the 12th."

"Because Rachel starts on the 11th and since we are all going together we figure we are going to leave late tomorrow maybe around 5ish and arrive in New York on the 10th at some point and that gives Finn enough time to drop all of us off in the right areas and get settled. Don't you start your senior year on the 10th?"

"…Yes…" Blaine said wrapping an arm around Kurt.

"You'll do fine. I believe in you Blaine Anderson. You have the ability to take anything and make it magical." Kurt said with a smile.

"You do too. You should probably get to sleep. It's almost 12 o'clock. You have a big day tomorrow. Good night Mr. Hummel. I love you." Blaine said giving Kurt one more kiss.

"Good night. I love you too Blaine. Forever."


	8. Chapter 8

Blaine woke up earlier than Kurt. He woke up to find Kurt in his arms. He had his arm wrapped around Kurt and Kurt's head and were rested on his chest. Blaine was twirling his fingers in Kurt's hair. He couldn't help but think that Kurt looked absolutely adorable while sleeping. He wondered what Kurt could have been dreaming about.

"Hmm. You still smell good." Kurt whispered glancing up at Blaine with sleepy eyes.

"How long have you been awake?"

"Long before you but I didn't get up because you looked peaceful and then you started playing with my hair and I was listening to your heart and I was too comfortable to move."

"You're so mean." Blaine said with a smile.

"Oh you'll get over it." Kurt said kissing Blaine.

"Carol made breakfast for everybody downstairs. By everybody I mean Burt, herself, me, you, Finn, and Rachel. We should probably get dressed and get down there before Rachel and Finn get back."

"Yeah we probably should. Do you need something to wear?"

"Yes."

"Ughh let me go find you something then. You are such a pain in the butt."

"Well only some-"

"Blaine! I suggest if you ever want to be that pain again that you shut up!" He pulled out a pile of folded clothes from his closet. "Here you can just keep these too." He gave Blaine a pair of black skinny jeans and a white v-neck t-shirt.

"Kurt? Do you have any hair gel?"

"No Blaine Anderson. Just no."

"But I have bed head!"

"You can use my hairbrush. It's in the bathroom. Make it work. Now get."

Blaine left to the bathroom and Kurt began to change. He put on a pair of gray skinny jeans. He pulled off his shirt when the door to his room opened.

"Oh god Kurt. Sorry." Rachel said turning away.

"Rachel you're fine." Kurt said giggling and pulled on another white t-shirt. He put on a gray vest over it and pulled the scarf Blaine bought him down from a shelf and wrapped it around his neck. "Rachel you can come in."

"Fine. You need to lock your door from now on. Anyway I came up here to say breakfast is done and Carol wants everybody downstairs."

"Yeah. I was just getting ready to come down."

"Kurt. We know you want to spend a little more time with Blaine so we decided were not going to leave until around 8 tonight. Is that okay?"

"That sounds great. Thank you Rachel."

Blaine walked in. "Hey Rachel. Can we go downstairs now? Something smells so good!"

"Blaine your hair. It looks good without the gel." Rachel said.

"I keep telling him that. Now back off." Kurt said playfully.

"Ughh. Fine. Let's go." Rachel said playing along. And the three went downstairs. "Look what I found!"

"Wow look who decided to finally crawl out of bed." Burt said sarcastically still wondering why he himself was up so early. I mean it was only 8 a.m. on a Sunday. He should be sleeping in.

"I couldn't get Blaine to wake up." Kurt said giving Blaine a small grin.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "That is so not even the truth. Don't let him lie to you."

"Okay, okay boys. I did not spend the past hour making this breakfast for it to not be eaten. So sit."

They all took their places and began passing around the food.

"Oh my, gosh I am starving." Finn said filling his plate with eggs.

"I am too!" Blaine said taking the eggs from Finn to do the same with his plate.

"Blaine! Finn! " Kurt and Rachel exclaimed in unison.

"What?" The boys asked simultaneously wondering what they did.

"Table manners." Kurt said.

"Slow down." Rachel added.

"You guys they're fine. I made so much food." Carol said.

So the boys continued to shovel food into their mouths. They all talked, ate, and enjoyed themselves. They were having a genuine family moment.

When they finished eating Rachel, Kurt, and Carol took care of the dishes while Finn, Blaine, and Burt began putting things in Kurt's navigator. Kurt, Rachel, and Carol finished and began helping the others. They had successfully fit all of Rachel's clothing and other necessities in the trunk-she had as many clothes as Kurt they just weren't as fabulous-by the time Kurt was out to help.

They began taking Kurt's stuff down because it'd be easier to put Kurt's large amount of luggage in first and then Finn's rather small amount for leaving to college.

Kurt bent down to grab a box when Blaine-being the gentlemen he is-took it from Kurt and carried it downstairs for him. And he kept doing this until they were done.

_The car is packed. It's really packed. This is really happening. _Blaine thought to himself.

"It's packed. This is really happening. I can't believe it." Kurt said as if he could read Blaine's mind. They all took a step back from the navigator and just stared at it. Blaine looked scared. Burt and Carol wore expressions that showed joyful with a hint of sad. Finn looked terrified. Rachel looked awfully overjoyed and Kurt well Kurt wasn't sure what to think. Should he be afraid of going to a new place and starting a new life? Scared of leaving Blaine behind? Excited to be moving on to greater things?

"Well you're not leaving quite yet Bud." Burt said turning around to go into the house. "So what do you kids want to do for the rest of the day? Got any friends you want to say goodbye to?"

"Well I know Quinn, Santana, Brit, and 'Cedes already left and Tina said goodbye last week so I don't." Rachel said.'

"I said goodbye to Puck a couple of days ago and I don't even know where the other guys are. I think Sam went back home. I said goodbye to Rory a while ago and I think Mike is already gone. Artie said bye at the end of last school year. I think I'm good." Finn answered.

"Yeah my answers are the same as theirs. I only want to say goodbye to one person." Kurt said with his eyes wondering to Blaine as he spoke.

"Come on, Kurt. You have until like 8 to hang out with him. Are you sure there is nobody else you need to say goodbye to?" Burt questioned.

"Nope, just you guys and Blaine." He said with a smile.

"Fine but you're not leaving the house." Burt said.

Both boys smiled and linked hands. They all went in the house and gathered in the living room. Burt sat back in his chair and took Carol's hand. From there he started talking about his college days, college days that Kurt didn't really care to hear about.

He was thinking about what he could tell his future children about his college days. What would he tell them? That he went to New York? That he worked nonstop? That he left Blaine to go to college? Would he even have to tell them about Blaine? Would he even still be with Blaine? _Of course I would. That's silly. College __**isn't **__going to break us up. _Kurt thought to himself. He was snapped out of his reverie when Blaine snapped his fingers in Kurt's face.

He shook his head, "Sorry, what?"

"I was just asking if you're ready for this y'know the whole college thing." Burt chuckled out.

Everybody turned their gaze to Kurt. "Well uh yeah I guess." He stammered out, "I'm kind of scared to be going to New York without anybody I guess."

"You'll have me!" Rachel tried reassuring him.

"Thanks Rachel but you'll be 2 cities away. I just want somebody there with me, y'know?" Kurt said noticing Blaine look down at the floor, a sad expression taking over his face.

Rachel stole a glance at Finn, "Yeah I do."

"You'll be okay bud. It's a learning experience. That's what it's supposed to be about." Burt reassured him.

"Thanks." Kurt practically whispered.

He leaned into Blaine when Finn started talking again and whispered, "I'm sorry."

Blaine looked at him with a puppy dog expression, "Will you just come with me for a second?"

Kurt nodded his head and stood up with Blaine, "We'll be right back. This is kind of important."

They stood up and walked upstairs. Kurt followed Blaine into his own room.

"Please sit down." Blaine directed at Kurt.

"Um okay?" he said as he walked to the bed.

"Okay Kurt this is important to me so please just don't talk until I'm done. I need you to listen to everything I have to say," Kurt nodded and Blaine let out a shaky breath. "This is all going to come out so cliché. Okay Kurt I love you, you know I do. I was so disappointed when you wouldn't let me just leave with you. I just wanted to be with you. It kills me that you're leaving and if I could I would ask you to stay with me." He sat down to join Kurt on the bed. "I love you Kurt and I WANT you to come back to me next year. I really do. I want nothing more than for us to be able to leave together next year for college and to start a life together. This is where the cliché comes in."

He pulled a small box out of his pocket and Kurt's breath hitched. "I am feeling so cliché right now." Blaine said looking down.

"I-It's okay. Continue." Kurt whispered.

"Uh okay. I um got this for you because I want you to come back next year for me. I want you to look at this and remember that I'm here. I'm scared and I shouldn't be because I trust you but I don't trust the men that you will be surrounded by daily. I know you would never do that to me. I just want to be with you Kurt. This next year is going to kill me."

He pulled the ring out of the box. It was just a simple silver band with the engraving 'Forever & Always' on it. He played with it in between his fingers.

"I want you to come back next year and we will leave. We will leave Kurt. We can start a new life. We can go to college and grow Kurt. This ring isn't necessarily an engagement ring but it's a promise ring. Cliché, I know. But it's a promise that you'll return to me and one day I WILL give you an engagement ring and we can run away from Ohio or adopt a child or whatever it may be. It's a reminder to you that I love you and that I'm here and always will be. It's a reminder to me that you'll come back and take me with you next time. Kurt I love you. This is just a reassuring promise to both of us in a way." He looked up at Kurt finally with tears in his eyes. "So my question for you is will you take this ring? Keep this promise? Accept my promise? I love you."

"Blaine, I…"

"Oh my god. You don't like it. I jumped too fast didn't I? This was stupid. Was it because I was too cliché?" Blaine said letting a tear escape.

"No, no Blaine!" He said wiping Blaine's tear and holding his face so Blaine was forced to look at him. "It's perfect. I can't believe you did all of this. I-I'm sorry. I wish you could come with me, so badly. I love you too, forever. I want all of these things too, with you. Blaine I wouldn't dare do anything like that and that's my promise whether that ring says so or not. I won't even look at another man," He said with a laugh. "I love you and I promise I'll come back for you next year. I promise. I love you, I do. Now," he stared into Blaine's eyes, "Give me your ring!" He said giggling at Blaine.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry." Blaine said smiling and wiping away the rest of his tears. "Give me your hand." Kurt lifted up his hand and Blaine slid the ring onto his finger. "It says K+B on the inside."

"It's beautiful Blaine. I love it and I love you." Kurt said looking from the ring to Blaine. "But to answer your question yes it was too cliché." Blaine looked up with hurt puppy dog eyes. "But in the best way." Kurt said giggling and leaning in to kiss Blaine. It was deepened quickly but just enough to show what the other was feeling and then they remembered that everybody else was still downstairs.

When they entered the living room again everybody stared. Until Rachel broke the silence, "He gave you a ring didn't he?"

"How…what…But?" Kurt stuttered.

"But how do you know…?" Blaine questioned.

"Dude it was just obvious." Finn answered.

"It really was. It was very, uh what would it be? What did Rachel call it? Uh Klaine? Yeah that's it. Very Klaine-ish of you." Burt said.

"It was a little cliché." Carol said.

"Ugh I knew it." Blaine muttered resting his forehead on Kurt's shoulder to pout.

"Oh stop it, Blaine. Yes. He gave me a ring. A promise ring." Kurt answered everybody.

And so they discussed the ring and the seriousness of Kurt and Blaine.

They neared the end of their time talking, teasing, and with a few tears.

And then it was time.

It was 7:00 and they needed to begin their goodbyes.

Rachel and Blaine went upstairs to give the Hudson/Hummel's a little privacy.

(And we're switching to their P.O.V-upstairs)

They walked into Kurt's room and automatically went to sit on the bed.

"Blaine can I ask you a question?"

"Uh, yeah, sure Rachel."

"Are you going to be okay? I mean I don't even like being apart from Finn for just a weekend. You have to do it for a whole school year. How are you going to handle that?"

"I honestly don't know. I can't just ask him to stay either. He wants this too much. I'll have to get by on Skype, phone calls, texts, occasional visit's, and any of the school breaks in between. I really want him to stay." He said resting his head on Rachel's shoulder; she wrapped her arms around him, "It's just not fair you know?"

"Yeah I know what you mean. Did you try talking to him before?"

Blaine coughed, "Uh, yeah, um I suggested we move together to New York and get an apartment while he goes to college and I to high school."

"Oh…"

(Kurt's P.O.V-downstairs)

He hugged Burt again and held him as close as he could. Burt had given each of the boys $1,000.

"I love you dad."

"I love you too, son."

Kurt let go and did the same with Carol. When he pulled away he smiled and wiped his eyes.

"I'm going to go get them." he said smiling. He ran upstairs and was about to walk in his room when he heard Blaine. He stood outside and listened.

"I just don't think it's fair."

"What's not fair?" Rachel asked.

"That he's leaving. He didn't even really consider any other colleges. Did you know he was accepted to a school just 2 hours away? I wish he would go there. I'm going to be alone. I'll miss him." Blaine half whispered half cried out.

"Blaine, he'll be alone too. He'll miss you just as much."

"But he gets a choice. He's choosing to leave. He has the option to stay but he's not. It's just upsetting you know?"

Kurt tried to move the door a little so he could see but he pushed it open too far.

Blaine shot up and tried to hide his tears.

"You guys can come down now."

Blaine and Rachel walked out the door and Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand. Before they knew it they were all outside almost ready to go.

Finn was hugging Carol and Blaine and Kurt stood in front of Burt.

"Your mom would've been proud of you bud. I know I am."

"Thanks dad." Kurt said taking Burt in for another hug.

Rachel had pulled Finn towards the navigator and Carol joined Burt.

"It's time to say goodbye you two." Burt said glancing at Kurt and Blaine.

Kurt pulled Blaine a little further away and pulled him into the tightest hug; he didn't even try to stop his tears this time.

"I'm never saying goodbye to you." Kurt whispered.

Blaine relaxed his body and held Kurt as close as he could.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Kurt grabbed Blaine's neck and pulled him in for a kiss that would have to tell him how sorry he was, how much he would miss him, and how much he loved him.

They pulled apart again and Blaine walked Kurt to the door of the navigator. He opened the door, helped Kurt in, kissed him one more time, told him he loved him, and shut the door.

Finn and Rachel got in the front seats and Blaine joined Burt. Kurt rolled down his window and yelled, "I love you" to all of them. He waved and then the car started moving.

Immediately Kurt's phone vibrated with a new text.

_~I love that you are absolutely perfect -Blaine~_

And before he could reply he had another.

_~I love how beautiful you are -Blaine~_

He didn't have time to reply because suddenly there was multiple.

_~I love that your voice can put me to sleep but only because it's angelic -Blaine~_

_~I love how soft your skin is -Blaine~_

_~I love that you accept me for everything that I am and everything I'm not -Blaine~_

_~I love that you try to find the positive in everything -Blaine~_

_~I love that you're mine -Blaine~_

_~I love that you have the power to make me miss you and its only been 10 minutes –Blaine~_

_~I love that I know that you're coming back -Blaine~_

_~I love that you're wearing my ring -Blaine~_

_~I love that you're probably crying right now because you forgot I had said that I would text you -Blaine~_

_~I love you -Blaine~_

_~I love you too -Kurt~_

Kurt was crying. He couldn't stop.

"Kurt? Are you okay?" Rachel asked worriedly.

He wiped a few tears away, smiled, and said, "I will be."


	9. Chapter 9

It's the 10th. He woke up just as he would any other day except he had to go to school. The first day. Alone. As a senior.

He got up, showered, combed his hair, gelled it, and was in his car in no time. He drove to school listening to Teenage Dream.

When he got there he turned off the car and moved slowly. He walked inside and saw a familiar face standing at his locker. The boy was unstoppable. He walked faster.

"What are you doing here?" Blaine asked.

"I was transferred. I didn't like it at first but then I remembered that your fairy of a boyfriend had graduated." Sebastian said with his signature meerkat face.

Blaine turned towards his locker and began turning the lock. "Just go back to Dalton."

"Can't," Sebastian said checking out his nails. "Got kicked out. I guess I really was too bad. You know Anderson you could put that to use," he winked at Blaine.

"Sebastian I'm not doing this with you," he said opening his locker and turning to face him.

"Do we really have to go through this again?" He smiled. "He doesn't have to know?"

Blaine's locker slammed shut and they both jumped.

"Sebastian? Are you flirtin' with my man?" Kurt glared.

"Oh my god I thought you were gone." Sebastian said rolling his eyes.

"Well you thought wrong. And even if you were right Blaine would **never **go after slime like you."

"Whatever Hummel…" he said walking away.

Kurt turned to Blaine who was just staring.

"Hey." Kurt whispered.

"What are you doing here?"

"Saving you from Sebastian Smythe."

"What are you doing in Ohio?"

"Never fear Super Kurt is here?"

"Kurt-"

"-Okay. I normally wouldn't suggest this but can you skip?"

"Kurt it's my first day."

Kurt just looked at him.

"Fine. Let's go."

They drove to the same place they had their picnic so many days ago.

Blaine finally latched on to Kurt and whispered, "What are you doing here?"

They sat on the ground and Blaine kept his arms around Kurt.

"You have to promise not to be mad."

Blaine nodded.

"First off I may have heard you and Rachel talking yesterday-"

"-Kurt you didn't have to-"

"-No. It broke my heart. Especially since I once felt that way. The being alone part. I didn't want you to be alone. After those texts I couldn't leave. So I had Finn drop me off and I would assume he knew why but I got a cab back with the money my dad gave me."

"Kurt what about college?"

"The closest college to you-which happens to be only 2 hours away-doesn't start until the 25th. I'll go there this year and next year WE will go to New York."

"Your dads okay with this?"

"When I told him he said he would have expected me to do this sooner."

"What about your car? If you can't drive backs it defeats the purpose of you being closer."

"My dad is giving my navigator to Finn and he's getting me a new one."

"Kurt this is kind of like a fairytale. Love, separation, depression, and then reunited love."

"You and your dorky love for childish things." Kurt said leaning in to kiss Blaine. He pulled away and whispered, "I couldn't have gone long without that," staring into Blaine's eyes.

"Looks to me like Harry and Sally got together in the end."

"I love you, Blaine."

"I love you too, Kurt."

_AN-First, I'm sorry this took so long. I lost internet for a while . Second, I'm not sure how I feel about this ending. I think it went too fast and I'm just not sure. Thirdly, I have a sequel planned and mapped out in my head. Would anybody be interested in reading that? And Lastly, thank you for reading my story I apologize if it was bad but thank you for taking the time to read it 3_


End file.
